Taking over me
by Whisper9604
Summary: look inside for summary and please tell me your thought on the story.  thank you :
1. Chapter 1

**Taking over me**

**Sam, Freddie, and Carly live in a world where all people have the power to transform into wolves. Sam was a pure white wolf wile Freddie is a rusty brown and Carly is a misty gray. Their lives were going great until Sam is taken away from her friends and corrupted into a black blood wolf, a wolf with no soul or control. Now Freddie and Carly must try to save their friend before she is completely overtaken by darkness and forced to stand alongside Shadow, the leader of the black bloods and help her turn the world into everlasting darkness. **

**Ohh and btw there is also SEDDIE! :D **

**Just to let you guys know this story is dark soo if you would rather go read some fluff story then don't read this…. Just to tell ya but I think it will come out good but leave reviews about what you guys think of it…**

**Do you like it?**

**Do you think I should change it? **

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanx **


	2. First chapter

Here it is chapter 1! Enjoy

Sam POV

The grass felt good beneath my paws and the wind felt good on my face. It was days like these I wished would never end. I looked over at the rusty brown wolf next to me and the misty gray one next to him.

"Hey Frednub" I announced

"What now Sam, don't tell me you're hungry again because I'm not going to get you anymore meat." Freddie stated. He looked pretty confident with himself, I will just have to change that. I got up from my comfortable position and stood tall over Freddie who looked at me still standing his ground but I could see the fear in his eyes.

I put on one of my signature smirks and bore my icy blue eyes into his chocolate brown ones.

"You sure about that"

"y.. y… yes" He stammered out.

I could tell that all of his confidence was gone and I knew my job was done. I rolled back down onto the grass and lay on my back so that I could look up at the sky.

"And no I'm not hungry" I ensured "yet, but that's not why I called your nubish name."

"Then what do you want Sam?"

I looked at him and gave him an evil stare and laugh then said in a devilish voice "I want your soul."

Freddie looked at me horrified wile I laid on my back laughing.

"SAM!" Carly scolded. "Don't even kid, Shadow is real and scary, I mean what if Freddie does get his soul taken away and that's the last thing you said to him?"

I practically mouthed the words I have heard it so many times. I couldn't say anything about Shadow without Carly giving me the same speech each time, especially when comment was directed towards Freddie.

Shadow is the first black blood wolf, which was a wolf with no soul and black blood that is poisonous to a pure blood like me. Black bloods also seem to have special abilities that pure bloods can't do and one of them is to turn a pure blood into a black blood. Which was really bad since we couldn't figer out how to turn a black blood back into a pure blood. It seems as if when you are turned you have no control and immediately bow down to Shadow without question. Shadow has turned many into black bloods but none of them had special powers like her, which is what she needs to complete her quest of turning the world into complete darkness. We however have found a way to escape and start our own little world out of Shadows radar. She hasn't found us yet and we hope she won't until we can find a way to destroy her or find a wolf that can.

"Ok ok I'm sorry Freddie"

He looked at me in shock that I had said sorry to him and used his real name.

"That you're such a nub" I added.

The shock was gone and replaced with anger which soon died down when he decided that he didn't want to start a fight now.

"SAM!" Carly yelled again

"CARLY!" I yelled back

"FREDDIE!" Freddie added. Me and Carly looked over at him with an expression that said shut up.

"I'll just shut up now" He said taking the message.

"Look I won't say any more jokes to Freddie that involves Shadow deal" I looked at Carly who just nodded her head and said deal back.

Then it was silent, just the three of us laying in a meadow as wolves with the wind blowing against our fur and smiles on our faces.

Like I said I wish this day would never end.

**Ok sooo there is the first chapter.. the others will be longer but just to start the story. Hoped you liked it and leave comments with your thoughts, it will be helpful **


End file.
